What Annie Wanted
by ilaria-eugeal-tomasini
Summary: The beginning of the relationship between Guy of Gisborne and Annie, a kitchen girl of Nottingham castle.
Annie looked at her reflection in the water of the tub and she smiled, liking what she saw: she was pretty and her golden locks curled around her face, making her blue eyes stand out.

 _I could be as pretty as those noble ladies, if I had the station._

She sighed, curbing her vanity, and she poured hot water in the tub. She checked it with her hand; it was a bath for Sir Guy, and she didn't want to be scolded if it was too hot or too cold.

She smiled thinking of the dark, brooding henchman of the sheriff. Sir Guy was handsome, and thinking of him naked in the bath she had just prepared was strangely exciting.

She was still a maiden, but she was not naive.

In the past she had kissed a few of the young servants of the castle, and she had let one or two of them touch her intimately, so she had an idea of the pleasures of the flesh that a man could give to her, and sometimes she daydreamed that Guy of Gisborne was the one giving those pleasures to her.

 _If only he wasn't a noble… Or if I was a lady…_

She looked around, curious. She didn't often get to see the lodgings of the nobles at the castle and she had never been in Gisborne's quarters.

She expected to see luxurious furniture and lavish decorations, but his rooms were very simple and plain, containing only indispensable furnishings and a few spare clothes.

The only adornment was a big yellow and black shield with Gisborne's coat of arms hanging over the fireplace.

She was still poking around, when the door opened and Gisborne strode into the room.

He stopped, surprised to see her, and Annie lowered her eyes, blushing.

Guy frowned.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I… I prepared your bath, sir," she stammered and Guy looked at the tub.

"Oh, right. I forgot I had ordered it."

He went near the tub and used his teeth to remove one of his gloves and test the water. Annie stared at him, wide eyed with both fear and desire.

"Bring more hot water." Guy said and the girl nodded.

"Yes, sir."

She rushed out of the room, and she hurried to fill another bucket with hot water. When she returned to Gisborne's room, the knight was already in the tub. He was sitting in the hot water, resting his head on its edge, and he had his eyes closed.

Annie's heart skipped a beat in seeing him so exposed. Usually, he looked like he was always on guard, alert, but now he just looked tired and maybe a little sad.

He opened his eyes to look at her and she thought that they were bluer than hers.

"What are you waiting for, girl? Pour that water, I'm cold." He stared at the water. "I'm cold," he repeated, and Annie had the feeling that he wasn't talking only of the temperature of the water.

She approached the tub and carefully poured the hot water, paying attention not to burn him. Her hands trembled a little when she thought of his naked body under the surface of the water, and she secretly wished that the room was brighter so that she could see more of him.

When the bucket was empty, Annie hesitated. She knew she should discreetly go away, but she wished to stay, to keep looking at him.

"Is there anything you need, my lord?"

"The respect of my peasants, maybe." He said, bitterly, then he gave a short sigh, as if regretting his words. "No. Nothing."

Annie didn't move even if she knew she should. "I respect you, my lord."

Guy stared at her, frowning a little, as if he had just noticed her. "Who are you, girl?"

"I'm Annie, I work in the kitchen."

"So, Annie-working-in-the-kitchen, I have your respect, then?"

The girl glanced away, suddenly shy.

She was afraid she had offended him and that he might punish her. Another servant, who annoyed the sheriff, had his tongue cut.

She gave a little nod. "Yes, Sir Guy," she said, hoping those weren't her last words.

Unexpectedly, Guy of Gisborne gave her a sad smile. "Well, at least somebody does." He stretched his back with a little sigh of discomfort.

"You look tired, my lord," she said and once again she was afraid that she had said too much.

"I am. The people of Locksley have no respect for me. They fear my guards, but they are all waiting for Robin of Locksley to return."

Annie said nothing, surprised by his vent. She had always seen him as a handsome, powerful knight who was rising in the favor of the sheriff, but now he looked so dispirited that she felt moved and wished to comfort him.

She put a trembling hand on his shoulder and Guy trapped it with his own hand, startled by her touch.

"What are you doing?"

"Your muscles are tense, my lord."

"So?"

"When my father was alive and he came back home tired and sore, I massaged his back to give him some relief."

Guy gave her a mischievous glance. "Do I look like your father, girl?"

"Oh certainly not, sir!" She answered with great eagerness and Gisborne stared at her for a moment, then he burst out into a laughter.

He let her hand go, then he nodded at Annie. "Well, let's see what you can do."

The girl put her hands on his shoulders, and she began rubbing and kneading his muscles. She found herself holding her breath: Gisborne's skin was warm and soft under her fingers, and she was surprised that the back of a man could be so smooth to the touch. She could feel the tension in his muscles easing while she worked, and when she began massaging his neck, Guy rested his head against her hands, with a sigh of pleasure. His dark curls, wet and ruffled, tickled her wrists, and she was tempted to comb his hair with her fingers.

She bent forward a little, so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Are you feeling better, my lord?" She asked sweetly.

Guy turned his head a little to look at her. They were very near, almost touching, and Guy could feel her long golden curls brushing his shoulder.

Earlier when he entered his rooms, he had felt miserable; he had spent the whole day at Locksley, struggling to collect the taxes and receiving mostly the disrespect and the contempt of the peasants. When he came back to the castle, the sheriff had humiliated him in front of everyone because he wasn't able to collect the whole sum expected by Vaisey. Guy knew, or at least he wanted to believe, that the sheriff was harsh with him because he had big hopes for him, but right now his life was hard and cold, and he often felt guilt for the things he had to do for the sheriff.

Humanity was a weakness. Vaisey repeated it often, but Guy still couldn't get rid of his conscience. He learned to hide it and never show it, to be always strong and confident, but at night, when he was alone, he knew that he was missing something.

He lifted his hand to touch her hair, then he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.

Annie closed her eyes and surrendered to him. Gisborne's mouth was warm and demanding, but his lips were soft, and there was a sweetness in his kiss. His hands briefly touched her hair before his arms encircled her and drew her near. Annie began grabbing him too, hugging him tight without even noticing that he was wet and that he was dampening her dress.

She wanted him, she realized all of a sudden, and she had never wanted something so much.

They both opened their eyes, and Annie could see that Guy of Gisborne wanted her too.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her, panting, a longing look in his eyes. At that moment, he was no longer the proud knight and cruel henchman of the sheriff; he looked afraid and lost.

Annie understood that she was seeing a secret side of him, a side he never showed, and she felt both flattered and moved. She wanted to kiss him again, to dispel the sadness that she saw on his face, and she wanted to feel his touch on her skin.

Desire made her bold and she plunged her hand in the water of the tub, searching for his body. She looked at his face as she touched him, and she knew he was surprised and pleased.

He gazed at her, and she felt her cheeks growing hot, but even if she was blushing she didn't take her hand away.

"My lord, how can I be of service now?"

Suddenly, Guy stood up and stepped out of the tub to take her in his arms and kiss her again.

Annie could feel his body, tall and strong, pressed against her, flesh separated from flesh only by the thin layer of her soaked dress. She freed her hand, and she undid the laces of her dress, letting it slip to the ground.

"Do you really want this?" Guy whispered, giving her the chance to draw back if she wasn't sure, and his kindness dispelled any doubt she might have had.

She wanted this.

She wanted Guy of Gisborne.

Later, Guy was lying on his bed, with the girl cradled in his arms, and for the first time in years, he felt some warmth. The little servant gave him pleasure, of course, but she also gave him her trust, her respect, and a sweetness he hadn't received since the death of his mother.

It felt good.

He kissed the white skin of her neck, and she opened her eyes, giving him a sleepy smile.

"You were right," Guy said, smiling at her too "I like your massages."

Annie giggled and rested her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat to lull her back to sleep.

Guy closed his eyes too.

He felt a pang of guilt because he knew that he couldn't fall in love with a servant, even if she had given him her maidenhead. He told himself that he shouldn't let her sleep in his bed, or be too kind to her, that he had to keep his distance and make it clear that they were only together to satisfy their desires, but he desperately needed the warmth she had just given him, and he craved her endearments.

Guy held her close, smiled, and fell asleep too.


End file.
